


A Soulmate In The Sky

by SentientMango



Series: Soulmate September 2020 [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Airplanes, Airports, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Aromantic, Aromantic Morality | Patton Sanders, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Morality | Patton Sanders, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Patton has to fly home after a few weeks of visiting eir soulmate, Virgil.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Soulmate September 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905670
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	A Soulmate In The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Day eight of ts soulmate September! Prompt: Day 8 - The temperature of your chest gets hotter when you are closer to your soulmate and colder when you move further away.

“Call me when you get back,” Virgil said as he hugged Patton, and Patton squeezed him tight, soaking in the last few seconds of warmth before ey had to leave.

“I will,” Patton whispered, “I love you.”

Patton felt Virgil’s grip tighten slightly, “I love you too. Be safe.”

_ “Good afternoon, this is the final boarding call for flight 284A to Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. Please proceed to gate three. The gate will be closing in five minutes. Again flight 284A to Oklahoma City is departing in five minutes. Please proceed to gate 3." _

Patton drew back, "I need to go. Try not to get too cold without me."

Virgil laughed slightly, "Yeah, I'll try."

Patton grabbed eir suitcase and went up to the gate, after the flight attendant confirmed eir ticket Patton began to walk down the long tunnel to the plane. As Patton got further and further into the tunnel, eir chest got progressively cooler, and Patton wondered if Virgil had started walking away. Ey knew how much Virgil hated planes, and even more how much he hated goodbyes. 

As soon as Patton arrived in the plane ey was assured to eir seat, after ey put eir luggage in an overhead compartment, Patton collapsed into eir seat. Patton didn’t notice how warm eir chest felt, ey had become so used to it over the past couple weeks. 

Ey was sitting in the aisle seat next to a person who was staring out the window, they had earbuds in and hadn’t looked over since Patton came on the airplane.

About fifteen minutes later the plane began to take off, and as ey got further and further from the airport Patton expected to feel cooler and cooler but ey didn’t. This made Patton focus more on the warmth in eir chest, it felt like when ey was close to Virgil. They felt almost hot. 

Patton opened the book ey brought and tried to distract eirself as the plane evened out. They thought it might just be left over from the trip or nerves. It wasn’t like Virgil was on the plane, so what else could it be? So Patton ignored it, it would surely go away in a few hours.

With about an hour left in the flight though, Patton felt warmer than ever. Ey glanced around nervously, no one else seemed unnerved by the heat, but at this point Patton was a freaked out. 

Patton turned to the person next to eir who was still staring out the window, “Excuse me?”

They looked over and smiled slightly as they took one of their earbuds out. “yes?” They asked, although they looked a little distracted, 

“This is a really weird question, but is it warm in here to you?”

The person paused and fidgeted slightly, “Aircrafts are kept in lower temperatures to reduce the risk of hypoxia.”

Patton nodded and put a hand on eir chest, “Huh.”

“However I do know what you mean.”

Patton’s heart began to beat out of eir chest, “You do?”

“I have never felt this warm before… It’s unusual, and,” they looked at Patton, “I know what this is supposed to mean, but it seems so unlikely, too coincidental.”

“Do you think we’re…” Patton trailed off.

The person pointed into the plane, some people were sleeping with blankets on and many had jackets on. “It seems the actual temperature is much lower than we are experiencing it.”

Patton began to laugh slightly, “This is crazy!” Ey put eir index fingers against eir mouth and shook eir head, “god, this is so weird.”

“Well maybe both of our soulmates are just on this plane.”

“That would be even more coincidental.” Patton paused, “I do have a way we could test it before the plane lands.”

“Oh?”

Patton glanced up, the seatbelt sign was off, “I’m going to walk down the plane and then back, and if it feels cooler when I’m further away than we’ll know!”

“That… that is an adequate test.”

Patton stood up, “Alright! Keep an eye on that heat!”

“Right of course.”

Patton walked down as far as ey could get, it wasn’t so far, only ten or twenty feet, but Patton felt already the heat from eir chest dissipating slightly. Patton waited a few seconds before turning around and walking back, the warmth steadily grew back into the roaring flame as Patton reapproached eir new friend, who looked shocked as they had one hand on their chest.

“Hey,” Patton said, “I felt it, did you?”

They nodded, “yeah. That was extraordinary.”

Patton smiled, “Well I guess I should introduce myself! I’m Patton.”

“Logan. It’s great to finally meet you.”

Patton smiled, “this is weird right?” 

Logan nodded, “Absolutely, I was not expecting to meet you on a plane or today.”

Patton laughed slightly and ran eir hands over eir face, “I didn’t even think you existed!” 

“I would be lying if I said I never had my doubts over whether or not soulmates do indeed exist.”

Patton smiled softly, “That’s not exactly I meant.”

Logan blinked in confusion, “Pardon?”

“Well I have another soulmate,, Virgil.” Patton clarified, “That’s why I was in Toronto, he doesn’t really like flying so I usually go to him. But I never really considered that I might have another soulmate.”

“Interesting. It’s not unheard of for a person to have more than one soulmate, although certainly uncommon from what I’ve read, and it is definitely not probable for them to meet.” Logan hummed, “I wonder if I am also soulbounded with Virgil.”

“Huh I didn’t even think about that!”

“So are you in a romantic relationship with Virgil?”

Patton laughed, “Oh goodness no! I’m aromantic.” Patton paused, “Virgil and I are very close, and there are many things you could argue we are, but romantic partners is not one of them.”

Logan nodded slowly, “So where are you headed?”

“Oh, Midwest city!”

“A Midwest city? That doesn’t narrow it down much.”

Patton laughed, “No no, Midwest City, Oklahoma! What about you?”

“I was just headed home. I was just going to take another flight out of Oklahoma, but I don’t really want to do that anymore.”

Patton grinned, “when we get out of here would you like to go get dinner?”

“I would love to.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Read the other creator soulmate September works on tumblr: @tsshipmonth2020
> 
> My tumblr: @thesentientmango
> 
> -Mango <3


End file.
